Los novios de mis hijas
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Como puede ser que mis hijas anden con chicos tan opuestos a ellas. ONE SHOT. VALE LA PENA LEER. ShikaTema NejiTen SaiIno SasuSaku NaruHina


Mi nombre es Tsunde, tengo casi 76 años. Hace cinco años Jiraiya mi marido murió en un accidente y me dejo sola, bueno no tanto.

Ahora vivo con mi dama de compañía, Shizune ella es mi mano derecha y tiene toda mi confianza.

Y cinco chicas, cinco maravillosas y bellísimas hijas.

La mayor, Temari, una chica ruda, le gusta el orden, demasiado estricto, pero muy guapa, ojos esmeraldas y rubia.

Le sigue Tenten, la más carismática de todas, más sincera y divertida, más que ser guapa es bonita, ojos cafés como los míos pero más claros, más cálidos, cabello castaño, piel un poco más morena, sonrisa graciosa.

Después sigue Ino, alguien totalmente escandalosa, ama las flores, por ella tenemos un jardín inmenso, la más alegre de todas y vanidosa a más no poder, es rubia, tiene cabello largó, sus ojos azules, un brillo especial, una figura esbelta.

Prosigue Sakura, sin pensarlo, la más lista de todas, es en extremo inteligente, ella piensa las cosas dos veces, se la pasa peleando con Ino pero sé que se llevan de maravilla, su cabello es de un tono raro, rosa, pero le gusta, sus ojos esmeraldas haciendo una buena combinación con su piel blanca.

Por último tengo a Hinata, la más tierna de todas, aunque es la más penosa, más reservada, más tímida y más cuerda, tiene cabello negro largó, ojos plateados y piel blanca, más blanca que la de todas.

Shizune me ayuda a cuidar a cada una de ellas, a comprenderlas, no sé qué haría sin ella.

Por suerte Jiraiya también me dejo una gran casa y empresa con la que puedo mantenerlas.

Igual me dejo valores, como la confianza, si esa que le tengo que dar a mis hijas, y aunque odie decirlo, la confianza de que tengan novios.

Si, esos malditos pulgosos que sólo vendrán a quitarme los capullitos de mis hijas.

Primero con Shikamaru, un tipo de verdad flojo, no sé cómo describirlo, todo de él es flojo y vago. Es Moreno, ojos dormilones, cabello largó y peinado raro, aparte de perforaciones es un vago. No sé como Temari puede andar con él, si ella es tan mandona y el tan desobediente, no es normal.

Luego Neji, cabello largó pero se lo peina bien, piel blanca y ojos plateados, el es tan aplicado, buenas calificaciones en la escuela, es tan frío, callado no puedo imaginar cómo le hace Tenten, ella tan alegre y el tan retraído, a veces siento que lo molesta, se la pasa hablando y diciendo barbaridades y el callado. Además sus ojos parecen que no ve nada.

Sin contar a Sai, alto, delgado, vestimenta rara, cabello negro y lacio, sin contar su sonrisa, todo el tiempo la tiene me choca, es tan raro y social, es tan relajado e Ino tan exagerada y vanidosa tampoco los entiendo.

Sigue Sasuke, cabello azabache, ojos oscuros, alto, buena forma, arrogante, frío, más frío que Neji, raro, no me entiendo cómo puede tener una relación con Sakura, ella es guapa claro, pero es recatada, educada, muy distinta a las chicas fáciles que de seguro el chico está acostumbrado, el con tronar los dedos puede tener a la que sea, no me entiendo.

Y para acabar de fastidiar, sigue Naruro, si ese Rubio tonto, ojos azules y que tiene 6 marcas que aún tengo duda si donde verdad o se las pinta, el es tan eufórico, llamativo, alegre. No sé cómo le hace Hinata, siento que un día me la va a matar del susto, que en cualquier momento con sus cosas alegres incomodara a mi pequeña.

Todos son unos diablos, horribles y pulgosos.

Vaya, ¿Que digo?

Son buenos chicos aunque no me guste aceptarlo.

Shikamaru haría cualquier cosa por Temari, es holgazán, sí, pero es capaz de despertarse temprano los domingos o interrumpir su sueño a la hora que sea, y ya sea que este lloviendo, sólo si Temari le hace una llamada, sólo si ella se lo pide, El es atento.

Neji es otra situación, se que Tenten a veces lo harta de más, pero no importa, se ríe de los comentarios de la castaña, de hecho habla más cuando están solos, la mira con ternura, por eso digo que ve lo que quiere, sólo la ve a ella. El la escucha.

Sai es el chico que Ino siempre había soñado, lo sé, el con su sencillez le da la razón a Ino, la elogia a cada rato, no importa el momento le echa un cumplido o un piropo, siempre se la pasan riendo, y haciendo tonterías, se ven tan bien juntos. El la comprende.

Sasuke, ¿por qué dudo de el? Sé qué no busca a otra chica, porque todo lo que quiere lo encuentra en Sakura, ella lo hace reír, y de vez en cuando escucho -por error claro- las cosas tan lindas que le dice, su lado frío cae. El la valora.

Naruto, es rara su situación, le gusta explotar, llamar la atención, pero sabe que Hinata no es así, y aunque no parezca se controla, igual noto que la hace reír mucho, algo que ninguno puede hacer, siempre la cuida de algo que le pudiera hacer daño, siempre tiene esos detalles con ella, que por supuesto a Hinata le llenan. El la protege.

Cielos que digo, son unos grandes chicos, se que quieren a mis hijas como nadie podrá quererlas, si sólo ellos.

Los novios de mis hijas.


End file.
